Blithe Spirit
by icie1
Summary: Heero and Wufei are happily married, but during a seance, Heero's first wife Duo comes back to visit...
1. It all started when...

Wufei walked into the dining room and began to neaten things up. Putting all the chairs and nick nacks in their perfect little place.   
  
That's right, Relena. Wufei said to the maid that had followed him into the room. Put the ice bucket on the table there.  
Yes, sir.  
  
Wufei touched the top of the fireplace, and made a face at the dust that was on his finger.  
  
Did you manage to get the ice out of the little tin trays?  
Yes, sir, I had a bit of a struggle though.  
And you refilled the trays?  
Yes, sir.  
  
Wufei smiled. Very good, Relena, You're making giant strides.  
  
Relena smiled and nodded. Yes, sir!  
  
Wufei straightened some flowers of the mantelpiece then turned to face Relena.  
  
When your serving dinner, Relena, remember to do it calmly and slowly. You are not in the navy, and it is quite unnecessary to do everything at the double.  
Yes, sir. Relena turned to and left the room in a hurry.  
Not at a run, Relena! Wufei called, and the maid began to make her way back the the kitchen more slowly.  
  
Heero smiled as he entered the room. No sign of the guests yet?  
  
Wufei shook his head and sat down at the table, Heero walked over the cocktail tray.   
  
A dry martini, I think, don't you.  
Yes, dear, But I expect Madame Hilde will want something sweeter.  
We'll have these ones for ourselves anyhow.  
  
Heero occupied himself with making the martinis and Wufei sighed, leaning on his hand.  
  
Oh, dear!  
What is it? Heero asked pouring the drinks into glasses.  
I have a feeling that tonight is going to be horrible.  
  
Heero laughed, and handed Wufei his drink. It will probably be funny, not horrible.  
  
Wufei smiled at him. You must promise not to catch my eye, If I giggle, and I most likely will, it will ruin everything!  
We have to be utterly serious. Heero said. We can't hurt the mediums feelings, regardless of how funny or strange that she is. How's your drink?  
  
Wufei took a sip of his drink and choked.   
  
Heero smiled, and got up to get himself another. Wufei quickly poured the rest of his into a potted plant. His eyes fell on a picture of Heero's first wife, a long haired vixen who died seven years ago.   
  
Did Duo ever help you when you were thinking something out? Wufei asked, standing and walking over to the mantelpiece. Heero thought for a moment, then smiled wistfully.  
  
When he concentrated, but he didn't concentrate very often.  
I wish I could have met him.  
  
Heero glanced at Wufei. I wonder if you would have liked him.  
I'm sure I would have! Wufei said sarcastically. The way you talk about him, he sound....charming...and you know that I haven't ever felt jealous of him...that's a good sign.  
  
Heero, not hearing the sarcasm in Wufei's voice sighed. Poor Duo.  
  
Wufei sauntered over to Heero. Does it still hurt when you think of him?  
Not really...I sometimes wish it did. I feel guilty that I don't miss him.  
  
Wufei frowned. I wonder if _I_ died that you'd forget me so quickly?  
  
That's a terrible thing to say! Heero cried, appalled.  
Wufei said, shaking his head. I think it's interesting.  
  
Heero sighed and got a dreamy look in his eyes. Well, I haven't forgotten Duo, not at all, I remember him distinctly. I remember how fascinating he was, and how maddening...I remember how badly he played all games, and how cross he got when he didn't win...I remember his charm when he got his own way, and his extreme acidity when he didn't...I remember his physical attractiveness, which was tremendous. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest in a fit of jealousy. And I remember his physical attractiveness...which was treme---  
You already said that! Wufei snapped, then put on a sultry look walking over to Heero. Was he more physically attractive than....I am?   
That is tiresome question, dear, and it entirely deserves the wrong answer.  
  
Wufei smiled at Heero. You really are very sweet.  
  
Heero reached out to touch him, but Wufei stepped away. And a little naive, too.  
  
Heero asked puzzled.  
Because you think that I _mind_ that Duo was more physically attractive than me.  
I thought that anyone would _mind_....If it were true.  
  
Wufei pouted. I don't really care, Duo was a more physical person than I am...of that I'm sure. And just because Duo would mind if you found another person more attractive than he was, It doesn't mean that I would.  
  
Heero smiled. I love you.  
I know you do. Wufei said coldly.  
I hope I haven't been a disappointment to you.   
  
Wufei stared at him confused. A disappointment?  
Well, your first husband was much older than you.  
There are moments, Heero, when you go too far! Wufei said snittily.  
As I think I mentioned before, Heero said, kissing Wufei. I love you.  
  
Wufei sighed and leaned on Heero's shoulder. Poor Duo.  
He certainly had a talent for living. Heero said sadly. It's a pity he died so young.  
Poor Duo.  
That remark is getting monotonous.  
  
Wufei smiled. Poor Heero, then, and later on, Poor Wufei I expect.  
  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing, and moments later, Relena brought in two of their guests, the Bartons.  
  
I hope we're not late. Trowa said. I just got off work a few minutes ago.  
You're not late, Madame Hilde isn't here yet. Heero said, shaking Trowa's hand.  
We've been looking forward to this! Quatre gushed, sitting on the sofa with Wufei. I mean, it's not every day you get to participate in a seance!  
  
After a few moments of chatting, the doorbell rang again, and in swept the mysterious, and slightly eccentric, Madame Hilde.  
  
Good evening, Madame. Heero said.   
Hello, everyone! Hilde called, pulling off her bike helmet and straightening her skirts. Ah, it was just wonderful biking through the forest, I almost got lost, but I found my way!! And I was inspired for my next book!  
How interesting, Wufei said. Is it a novel or a memoir?  
Hilde said. It's a children's book!! The main character is a moss beetle!  
  
The room was silent, then Quatre burst into hysterical giggles. Trowa lightly smacked him on the back causing him to choke.   
  
Well, are you all ready? Hilde asked.  
Yes, of course. Heero answered.  
She gushed. Will you all please take a seat around the table and place your hands face down, fingers touching.   
  
They sat down the way she told them to, exchanging curious looks with each other.   
  
Where is your gramophone?   
It's on the left of the mantelpiece. Heero explained.   
Let me see... Hilde murmured to herself. Bach...Rachmaninoff, oh, no, too florid...ah! Here's one...Always.  
  
Heero jumped up.   
  
Sit down, Heero! Wufei barked at him. Why shouldn't she play   
Never mind. Heero said.   
This is so exciting! Quatre cried.  
Quiet, Quatre! Trowa hissed.  
  
Suddenly Hilde turned on the gramophone and ran across the room, switching off the lights.  
  
Quatre squeaked.   
Hilde said standing at the head of the table. Is there anyone there.....Is there anyone there.....one rap for yes, two for no. Now then....Is anyone there?  
  
The table bumped once loudly. Quatre cried out in shock.  
  
Ah, now we're getting somewhere! Hilde said excitedly. Is that you Dorothy?....*bump*....Oh, is your cold better dear?......*bumpbump*....I'm sorry to hear that! Are you doing anything for it?.....*bumpbumpbumpbumpbump*...NO! DOROTHY STOP IT!! STOP IT!! BEHAVE YOURSELF!!...NO! Hey, don't touch me there!! DAMMIT, BE NICE!.....*silence*...that's better, now is there anyone there who wants to talk to someone here?....*bump*...Ah! Lovely!...Is it me? ...*bumpbump*....is it Trowa?....*bumpbump*...Is it Quatre?...*bumpbump*...Is it Wufei?.....*bumpbump*.....Is it Heero?....*bump*....There's someone who would like to talk to you, Heero.  
Tell them to leave a message. Heero said, snickering.   
Heero, how can you be so stupid! Wufei smacked his hand. You'll spoil everything!  
Don't worry about it. Hilde said. Hello...Dorothy....?...Dorothy? Oh, my! There's no one there at all.  
How disappointing! Quatre said. And just as it was getting interesting, too!  
Well, there's nothing for it, but to start over! Hilde said, and started the gramophone again.  
  
After several unsuccessful tries, Madame Hilde went home, and shortly after Quatre and Trowa left as well. Heero went and poured himself a glass of brandy, while Wufei sat on the sofa.   
  
I hope you got all the atmosphere you wanted for your book. Wufei said.  
I think I did. Heero answered. I'll start the notes in the morning.  
  
The window suddenly blew open by a strong gust of wind. Wufei gasped, and Heero rushed over to shut it.   
  
That was a strong gust of wind. Wufei said.  
Maybe it was ghost! Heero said laughing and Wufei smiled. Lets go to bed, darling.  
  
The pair turned off the light and left the room.   
  
  
  
Well, that's stupid! Duo said stomping his white slipped clad foot. Shutting the window on a lovely night like this! How am I supposed to get in!  
  
He pushed at it with ghostly hands, and it blew open as if it was a gust of wind. Duo stepped inside smiling at the familiar room. He watched Heero rush across and shut the window.  
  
My dearest darling, Heero!' Duo thought happily.  
  
That was a strong gust of wind. Wufei said.  
  
Duo turned to the unfamiliar voice, and glared at him. Just _who_ is that? And what is he doing with _my_ husband!'  
  
Maybe it was ghost! Heero said laughing and Wufei smiled. Lets go to bed, darling.  
  
Darling??' Duo's ghostly form went from a pale grayish white to a blazing red as he watched them leave. Heero called _that_ darling?'  
  
He picked up a vase of flowers and threw it too the ground. I don't care what it takes, I'll get Heero back! And then we'll be together for eternity!  
  
  
  
Heero and Wufei had rushed back into the room at the sound of the crash.   
  
My vase! Wufei cried staring at the mess.   
  
Heero gasped as he saw the figure behind the broken vase. A slender figure dressed in a long, sheer, flowy white dress. It can't be!' He thought. Duo smiled and carefully stepped over the mess, and Wufei who was kneeling and picking up the pieces of it.   
  
Duo cried happily, throwing his arms around Heero's neck. Oh, my dearest darling I missed you sooo much!! It's so lonely on the other side, and I just couldn't forget you!  
What are you doing here? Heero asked staring at the ghostly form his first wife.  
  
Wufei stood up looking angry. What does it look like, Heero, I'm cleaning up my vase. Why aren't you helping?  
I came back to see you! Duo said.   
Heero asked.  
Well, I'm not sure, Duo said. I was playing poker with a very sweet old oriental gentleman, I think his name was Ghengis Khan, and I'd just thrown a full house, when a girl with scary eyebrows showed up and told me you wanted to see me urgently. Oh, darling, it made me so happy to hear you playing our song!! I thought that you'd forgotten!  
Ghengis Khan...? Heero asked shocked.  
  
Wufei glared at him. What are mumbling about?  
  
Heero smiled at Wufei. Dear, it's Duo! He's come back to see me!  
Wufei asked.  
Wufei, meet my first wife, Duo. Heero said, gesturing to the air.  
  
Duo smile and held out his hand. Charmed, I'm sure.  
  
Wufei stared at Heero as though he was insane. Heero, there's no one else here.  
You can't see him?  
See who? Wufei asked.  
Heero said pointing.  
Duo said at the same time as Heero.  
  
Wufei looked at him worriedly. Heero, dear, come sit on the sofa.  
Heero asked as he was led to the sofa.  
Let me get you a drink. Wufei said getting him a brandy.  
  
Duo climbed up onto the dining room table and spun around in a circle.  
  
Wufei handed it to him. Here, drink this.  
But you hate it when I drink. Heero said.   
Heero, just sit down an drink your brandy. Wufei said in voice.  
What good will sitting down do? Heero asked stepping away from Wufei.  
You can't relax if you're standing up. Wufei said gently.  
  
Duo looked over from where he was standing on the dining room table. Flamingos can! He said jumping off. They can stand on one leg for hours!  
I don't happen to be a flamingo. Heero said.  
You don't happen to a be a what?  
A flamingo. Heero said, as Duo hugged his arm.  
What's that got to do with anything! Wufei cried.  
Heero said as he took the brandy and drank it. There now.  
Now let's both go up to bed, and in the morning we can call the doctor.  
  
Duo pouted up at Heero. Oh, make him go away!! Then we can be _alone_...  
That is a thoroughly immoral suggestion! Heero said to Duo, but as Wufei couldn't see Duo, he thought Heero was talking to him.  
Wufei cried. I calmly suggest we go to bed and you tell me it's   
Wufei, I wasn't talking to you! Heero said pulling away from Duo.  
  
Wufei glared at him. Then who _were_ you talking too?  
I told you before, Heero said calmly.   
  
Wufei stared at him in shock. I'm going up to bed, stay down here and do as you like with ! I have nothing else to say to you tonight.   
  
Wufei stormed out of the dining room. Heero took a step after him. Wufei, wait!  
Oh, let him go! Duo said. Stay with me!  
Heero began.  
I haven't seen you in seven years!!  
But you can't just show up like this!  
  
Duo's lower lip trembled. Why not!! I lived here too!! Then I died!! How rude of you too say that I'm not welcome in my own home!! And when I go through a great deal of trouble just to come back and see you!!'  
  
Duo burst into loud tears. A-a-a-nd I only came b-b-back because I thought that you'd be h-happy to see me!! But I was wrong and you didn't miss me at all!! You got remarried and forgot all about me!! Fine!! I'll leave!! And I have nowhere else to go!! But that doesn't matter because you don't even care!!  
Heero said, lightly laying his hand on the slender shoulder.  
Don't touch me!! Duo sobbed hysterically. And you were glad I died weren't you!! You went and got married that very day!!! Oh, I can't bear it!! I loved you so much and I was always faithful and you go and get married again and now your making me leaaaave!!! WAAAAAHH!!!!  
  
Heero gently pulled the hysterical ghost into his arms. Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you, too! But It's very complicated!! I'm married again, but I waited a full five years before I even looked at any one else. It destroyed me when you died. You can stay for a while.  
  
Duo pulled away smiling brightly.   
  
Heero sighed, and rubbed his temples. Duo gasped and gently took Heero's larger hand into his own. Oh, my poor dear! Come and sit on the sofa! Just relax.  
  
Duo sat down and let Heero use his lap as a pillow. He smiled gently and stroked his ghostly fingers through Heero's hair.  
  
How's that, my love.  
Heero said, having almost forgotten the feeling of Duo's fingers. But I really should go and make sure Wufei is okay.  
  
Duo shushed him and told him to relax. You can fix everything tomorrow.  
I suppose... Heero said as he drifted off to sleep to Duo softly humming Always'.  
  
Duo smiled wickedly and said in a soft, sweet voice. To hell with Wufei.


	2. A cold wind doth blow...

The next morning things seemed more calm. Wufei was sitting at the table reading the paper, when Heero came in for breakfast. He was convinced that last night had been a dream, because Duo was nowhere to be found.  
  
Good morning, dear. Heero said kissing Wufei, who glared at him.  
Is it? Wufei said. I found it to be a terrible morning. What am I supposed to think when I come downstairs and find my husband passed out on the sofa with his hair all over his face?  
Wufei, I---  
No! I don't want an explanation. Wufei said putting the paper down. You were drunk last night. I can understand that, and perhaps you hallucinated, that's fine too, but you behaved horrible last night!! You insulted me!  
I didn't mean to!! I really did think I saw Duo.  
Well, you couldn't have. Not really. Wufei said.  
I know. Heero agreed. I must have imagined it, but it seemed real. He talked to me. I couldn't have imagined that.  
Well, perhaps it was that cheese thing we had for lunch. It was really rich. Wufei said thoughtfully.  
Why would that make me see Duo. Heero asked. And anyway, you had as much as I did, why didn't you see Treize?  
It doesn't matter. Wufei said. You're not seeing or hearing anything now, are you  
Heero answered as warm gust of wind blew in from the garden, and Heero saw Duo standing in the dinging room with a bouquet of roses. He pranced over to the vase on the mantel piece, made a face at the daisies, then tossed them out, gently putting the roses in their place.  
  
Oh, my god! Heero cried and Duo smiled at him.  
Heero, what is it? Wufei asked concerned.  
It's Duo! Heero said pointing. He's back.  
  
Duo smiled. You two were having a nice conversation weren't you. I bet it was about me. I know I should feel bad, but I don't. I'm thrilled.  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head. Wufei I really can see him! He's right there!  
Not this again! Wufei said. Heero, I'm tired of your little games. If you want material for your book, find someone else willing to play along!  
Heero called and grabbed Wufei's arm as he tried to leave the room.   
Let go of me! Wufei cried struggling against him.  
Duo! Do something!! Prove that you really are here!  
  
Duo smiled. Certainly, my love!  
  
Duo graceful swept across the room and picked up the vase of flowers. He carried them over to Wufei and shoved them in his face. Wufei stared at Heero for a moment, then passed out.   
  
Oh, dear! Duo said. I didn't think he'd react like that!!  
  
Heero gently carried Wufei to the sofa, and layed him down. What am I going to do?  
  
You could run away with me!! Duo suggested. And we could be together forever!!  
Heero began.  
You promised to take me to Paris after my pneumonia got better! Duo said. And I got better, then I died!! It was so embarrassing! I mean, how many people have died of laughing too hard!  
Duo, you had a heart attack, you can't help that!  
No, no! Duo said. I remember the doctors saying that I Convalesced from laughing too hard at a radio program  
  
Neither of them noticed that Wufei had woken up and was staring at them in shock.   
  
Wufei called softly.   
  
Heero turned to him. Are you alright?  
  
Wufei nodded. Duo really is here, isn't he? That crazy medium really did bring back his ghost.  
Yes, somehow she brought Duo back.  
And I'm here forever!! Duo cried, climbing onto the table.  
  
Wufei looked around the room. I'd like to speak with him, where is he?  
He's sitting on the table.  
  
Wufei looked at the table. Duo, I will have to call you Duo won't I? I mean it would sound odd to call you Mrs. Yuy.  
I don't see why! Duo huffed.  
  
Wufei turned to Heero. Did he say anything?  
He said he'd like nothing better.  
That's very nice of you, Duo.  
  
Duo smiled and moved into a more provocative pose, so that the sleeve of his dress had slipped off his shoulder. That's very sweet of you, Heero my dearest darling, I _worship_ you!  
  
Heero swallowed hard and loosened his tie. Duo was acting just the way he had when he was alive and he wanted to embarrass Heero in public.  
  
How long do you think you will be here? Wufei asked, still staring at where he thought Duo was.  
  
Duo giggled and sat down in a chair, his legs splayed apart. I don't know, I really don't know!! Isn't it awful!  
  
Wufei looked at Heero and Heero told him what Duo had said.   
  
Hm, well, why did you come here? Wufei asked.  
  
Duo stood up. I came because the _power_ of Heero's love, tugged, and tugged, and _tugged_ at me! Duo said smiling as he hugged Heero's arm. Didn't it my sweet!  
  
Heero pulled the sleeve back onto Duo's shoulder and looked at Wufei. He came because he wanted to see me.  
  
Wufei put his hands on his hips. Well, he's done that! So he can go back to where he came from.  
  
Duo pouted. That's really very rude!! Oh, my poor Heero! What a horrible life you must lead with him!!  
I'm very happy! Heero answered.   
  
Duo sent him a sultry look. As happy as you were when you were married to....me?  
  
Heero stuttered. I love both of you.  
  
Duo and Wufei stared at Heero with identical looks of shock on their faces.  
  
They chorused in synchrony.  
  
  
Heero looked at them helplessly. I can't very well choose just one of you!! Duo you died, I love you, but I moved on and found Wufei, and I love him, too!  
  
Duo and Wufei now had identical dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
Oh, Heero! They chorused. Wufei went over and kissed him.   
  
Duo screeched and threw a brandy glass on the floor. Wufei spun around to look at the glass.   
  
That was uncalled for!!  
Heero began but was interrupted when a very amorous ghost grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Duo smiled at him when the kiss broke.  
How was that?   
  
Heero sighed dazedly. I haven't been kissed like that in seven years.  
Wufei asked insulted. Are you saying that he's a better kisser than me?  
  
Duo smirked at him. That's exactly what Heero means.  
Heero said. I just meant that Duo kisses differently--  
Duo said.  
--Shut up! Duo kisses differently than you kiss, my dear.  
  
Wufei turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.  
  
Heero said. Duo, you need to behave yourself!!  
  
Duo smiled. Anything for you!  
I need to go and speak with Wufei. He said. You can listen to music or read a magazine.  
Thank you! Duo said sarcastically.  
I'll be down soon. Heero turned to leave.  
  
Duo smiled mischievously and struck a sexy pose, the sleeve sliding off his shoulder again. Cowardly custard.  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks, and turned to find Duo smiling at him. I didn't think he'd remember _that_ little game we played.'  
  
Duo giggled, and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. You never could resist me when we played this game.  
  
  
Duo undid the bow of the front of his dress letting it fall to the ground around his feet. I can do _anything _Wufei can do, but ten times better, and you know it.  
Heero said staring at him, then he pulled the slender body against his, kissing him hard. God, you're beautiful! I missed you so much!  
Oh, Heero! Duo sighed as they fell in a heap onto the sofa.  
  
  
  
Several hours later, during dinner....  
  
Is Duo in here now? Wufei asked.  
Heero answered.  
Good. I'm going into town after dinner to see Madame Hilde. Wufei said. I'm going to see if she can do anything about our   
Is it really so bad to let him stay. Heero asked.  
  
Wufei glared at him. I can fully understand that you are not ready to let him leave after what happened between you this afternoon, but I won't stand for this much longer!  
  
Duo breezed in and sat down in Heero's lap. Won't stand for _what_ much longer?  
  
Heero answered. We have a terrible cockroach problem, and we're going to get it fixed.  
  
Duo made a face. Cockroaches!! Ugh!! We never had cockroaches when I was alive!  
Of course not, dear, you were very good at killing them.  
  
Wufei glared at Heero, then stood up and left. I'll be back soon.  
Duo called, then stood up, pulling Heero with him. Oh, Heero, can we go into town!!  
What for? Heero asked.  
I want to see a movie! Please! Duo said. I haven't seen one in seven years!!  
  
Heero thought about it for a moment. I suppose we can when Wufei gets back.  
Why do we have to wait for him! Duo whined.  
He's taken the car into town.  
  
Duo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Heero.   
  
Wufei's taken the car into town and he won't be back for a while.  
Duo screamed running to the window. You have to go stop him! Make him come back!!  
Why are you so upset? Heero asked.  
Oh, my god!!! OH, MY GOD!!! Duo yelled.  
Oh, no, Heero murmured. The car! You've done something to the car!  
Duo cried, calming. What car? Heero, you don't have a car!  
Oh, god, Wufei! Heero gasped. You were trying to kill me weren't you?  
No, of course not--- Duo cried, but was interrupted by Heero grabbing his arms and shaking him.  
You wanted me dead so we could be together! Heero growled shaking Duo.  
Can you blame me? Duo gasped. I love you!!  
  
The phone rang and Heero shoved Duo aside. As he answered the phone, his face paled.   
  
Yes...the bridge...no...goodbye... Heero slumped onto the couch with his face in his hands.  
  
Duo bit his lip. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I only wanted to be with you.  
  
Heero sat unmoving on the sofa. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the room. Duo gasped, then frowned.  
  
Of all the low down dirty tricks!! Duo said, then cried out. Ah!! Ow!! Stop it!! OW!!! Let go of my hair!!! AH!! I hate you, Wufei!!! OOOWWW!!!  
  
Duo quickly turned and ran out of the room screaming.  



	3. Parting is such sweet sorrow...or is it?

Heero smiled gratefully as he shook Madame Hilde's hand.   
  
I'm so glad you came! He said.  
Oh, think nothing of it! Hilde said. As soon as I got your message, I _had_ to come!  
Yes, of course. Heero nodded.  
  
Suddenly Duo burst in through the door and threw himself into Heero's arms sobbing.  
  
Oh, Heero! Duo cried.  
  
Heero sighed and stroked his head. What is it?  
Wufei is being mean!! He won't stop pulling my hair and hitting me and-- Duo broke off noticing the medium staring at Charles in shock. What's _she_ doing here?  
She's come to see you and Wufei. Heero said. Madame Hilde, meet my first wife, Duo.  
  
Hilde tittered excitedly. Oh, it's a pleasure!!  
  
Duo glared at her, then hugged Heero's arm. I don't like her. Make her go away!  
Duo, where are your manners!  
Duo mumbled.  
  
Hilde sniffed the air. Hmm...I smell ectoplasm!  
What a _rude_ thing to say! Duo cried in outrage.  
Heero, where is the little dear now? Hilde asked, her hands twitching.  
  
Heero sighed. Here, close to me.  
  
Hilde reached out towards where Duo stood, causing him to scream and run over to the fireplace.  
  
Are you happy, Duo? Hide asked.  
  
Duo looked angrily at Heero. Heero, tell the silly old bitch to mind her own business!  
Was your journey difficult? Hilde asked in a singsong voice. Are you tired?  
  
Duo's lower lip began to tremble. She's crazy!  
  
Heero, I need to talk to you!! Make her go into the other room!!  
  
Heero gazed at him for a moment, then sighed. Al right.  
And make it quick, Wufei will be here any minute!  
  
  
  
Moments later as Duo and Heero were talking...  
  
You know, you really can't expect much sympathy from me. Heero said. You tried to kill me, and ended up killing Wufei.  
  
Duo huffed. There was a time when you would have been happy as pie to be with me forever.  
Times change.  
  
Duo stared at him, then burst into tears. That's right!! They do change, and I only did it because I love you!! The silliest thing I ever did was love you!!  
  
Heero sighed, then gently pulled Duo into his arms. It wasn't silly.  
Yes it was!!! Duo cried. You remarried and were happy, and I died!!  
  
A cold wind blew in and something pulled Duo's hair. He screamed ad clutched at his head.  
  
OW!! Heero, make him stop!! Duo screamed.  
Wufei, please be nicer to Duo.   
  
The pulling stopped and Heero thought he felt a slight brush against his cheek.  
  
  
  
With the medium they decided to try another seance, one that would send both Wufei and Duo to the other side where they belong. After nearly four hours of trying, Hilde fell into a deep trance.  
  
Oh, Heero, Duo whined. This is all so boring!! She just poked and prodded me with questions!! And if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was hitting on me!  
  
Heero laughed. Don't be ridiculous!  
I'm not! I really felt that she wa---  
  
The window blew open and in stepped the figure of Wufei, dressed in a white gown similar to Duo's. Wufei stared at them for a moment, than ran over to Heero and hugged him.  
  
  
Heero said hugging him.   
Oh, Heero! Wufei sobbed. I was so scared when the car went off the road!! I didn't know what to do!!  
It's alright.  
And now I'm dead too!! And you brought that old coot back to send us away!!  
Love, a person can't live with ghosts. Heero said.  
  
Wufei pushed Heero away and glared at him.   
  
Why not! Duo asked.  
I see no problem with living with ghosts. Wufei answered.   
It just wouldn't work. Heero explained. People would think I was insane.  
  
Duo smiled. Love, I think you already are.  
  
Moments later Hilde came out of her trance and was shocked when she heard that Heero could see both of them. She tried one more method to send them away and it really seemed to work. Both of the ghosts were gone, the house was utterly silent. Heero sighed relieved.  
  
Thank you so much, .  
It was nothing. Hilde said as he showed her to the door. Anything to help a person with a ghost problem! Ta ta!  
  
Heero watched her pedal away, then climbed into his car to leave everything behind. He was going away. Far away. To somewhere where he would never be reminded of either of his wives.   
  
  
  
Inside the house, gazing out from the dining room window, stood two ghostly figures.  
  
We can't just let him get away like that can we? Wufei asked.  
  
Duo giggled. I'm _way_ ahead of you! Earlier today I emptied the brake fluid from the car. He'll go the same way you did.  
At least he'll be with me.  
  
Duo turned and glared at him. What do you mean with you? He'll spend eternity with _me_!  
You don't know what your talking about. Wufei said calmly.  
Duo said. Heero loves _me_ more.  
Heero and _I_ have more in common!  
  
Duo thought for a moment. Well...I'm better in bed than you are, Heero even told me so!  
He lied! Wufei said. He didn't want to hurt your feelings!  
Heero and _I_ were married longer!  
Longer isn't better! Wufei said.   
Will the both of you just shut the hell up! Heero hissed angrily at them.  
  
Wufei and Duo smiled at each other.   
  
You know, Duo whispered. Maybe sharing wouldn't be that bad.  
No, it wouldn't. Wufei agreed. Not bad at all.  
  
  
  
Blithe Spirit is a play that was written by Noel Coward. I give no credit to the movie, because I haven't seen it. I do not own either the play or gundam wing. 


End file.
